


Исповедь

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku





	Исповедь

Заключенная № 97L642 сидит на кровати, как прилежная ученица: аккуратно сложив руки на сведенных вместе коленях и склонив набок голову в платке.  
Офицер Лопрести с лязгом закрывает за спиной дверь, и Рэй чувствует себя так, словно очутился запертым в клетке со львом. Львицей — что еще опаснее. По спине невольно пробегает неприятный холодок.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть, Серсея?  
— Да, отец Мукада, — смиренно кивает она. — Я желала покаяться.  
— Покаяться? — растерянно переспрашивает Рэй. Он оглядывается и, обнаружив стул в углу камеры за белой занавеской из казенной простыни, придвигает и садится напротив. — Вы имеете в виду "исповедаться"?  
— Наверно. Да. Я не знаю, как это называется точно.  
Она поправляет платок, прикрывающий волосы, и поднимает взгляд на Рэя — ее лицо осунулось и побледнело, покрасневшие от слез глаза блестят нездоровым, лихорадочным блеском.  
— Но разве вы католичка? Вы вообще... верите? — уточняет Рэй.  
— О да! Верю, — в каком-то горячечном порыве соглашается Серсея Ланнистер, подвигаясь к самому краю постели. — Я заблуждалась, отказываясь от Бога. Я пребывала во мраке, а теперь свет истины воссиял для меня, и я осознала, как неправедна и черна была моя жизнь.  
Ее колени ненароком задевают колени Рэя — раз, другой — и он осторожно отъезжает назад со стулом. Ее вранье имеет причины, и Рэй не знает, какие. Тоска по общению? Скука в блоке смертников? Сумасшествие? Тонкий расчет? Но как священник он не может отказать ей.  
— Хорошо. Я приму вашу исповедь. Раз вы настаиваете.  
— Если я признаюсь, то смогу рассчитывать на помилование?  
— Помилование? — теряется Рэй. Вот в чем дело. — Не знаю, кто сказал вам это, но...  
— Старая ведь... сестра Питер Мэри говорила, что я облегчу себе жизнь, если очищу совесть.  
— Боюсь, вы поняли ее не совсем верно, Серсея, — Рэй старается говорит как можно мягче, но брови Серсеи тревожно сходятся к переносице. — Сестра Питер Мэри имела в виду другое.  
— Другое? — черты Серсеи Ланнистер искажаются гневом, а взгляд струит ненависть. — Она меня обманула! Даже здесь предательство.  
Рэй встает — и лицо Серсеи мгновенно принимает прежнее испуганно-затравленное выражение.  
— Постойте! Вы не можете уйти так просто. Не оставляйте меня, святой отец. Я погибаю...  
Она хватает его за запястье — пальцы у нее сильные и горячие. Это, вероятно, жар, думает Рэй, надо будет сказать доктору Нейтан. Серсея Ланнистер больна. Но ее прикосновение приятно, и он ловит себя на том, что не сразу высвобождает руку.  
— Мне позволят увидеть сына? Пожалуйста. Я ужасно скучаю по нему... Меня так давно никто здесь не навещал.  
Рэй отводит глаза.  
— Я не знаю. Это не в моей власти.  
— Но вы можете поговорить с кем-то из тех, кто этой властью наделен, — словно о чем-то вспомнив, она вдруг криво улыбается. — Когда-то и у меня тоже была власть. Я была королевой. А теперь...  
О деле Ланнистеров писали все газеты — от желтых до вполне солидных, в новостях и дешевых ток-шоу обсасывали падение губернаторской семьи в подробностях. Это было мерзко, и Рэй сочувственно вздыхает, снова опускаясь на стул.  
— Посмотрите, что они сделали со мной. — Она стягивает дурацкий платок с головы, и Рэй вздрагивает. Вместо убранных в пучок светлых волос он видит уродливый неровно остриженный ежик, за которым просвечивает кожа. В этом зрелище есть что-то непристойное. Оно неправильно, как любое надругательство над красотой. Но рождает внутри нехорошее и темное побуждение.  
— Кто это сделал? — отчего-то шепотом спрашивает он.  
— Они сказали, что я должна уйти точно такой же, как пришла в этот мир, — тихо отвечает она.  
— Кто "они", Серсея? Если это сделал кто-то из персонала, назовите мне их имена. Я поговорю с Тимом Макманусом. Если потребуется, дойду до Лео Глинна. Этого нельзя так оставлять.  
— Они обрили меня всю, — в упор смотрит на него Серсея, и Рэй замолкает, нервно сглатывая. — Они трогали меня там.  
Она снова берет его за руку и медленно приближает к своим губам. Завороженный Рэй отдергивает кисть в последний момент и вскакивает, опрокинув стул.  
— Никто не имеет права унижать заключенных. Если кто-то сделал такое с вами, он обязательно понесет наказание, я обещаю.  
Он пятится к двери, чтобы позвать охранника. Его уход больше похож на жалкое бегство, но рядом с Серсеей Ланнистер Рэй чувствует то, чего священник чувствовать не должен. Ему нельзя находиться с ней в одной камере.  
— Я хочу исповедаться, святой отец, — жестко повторяет она, это звучит одновременно как приказ и как заклинание. И оно работает. Рэй жаждет вырваться отсюда немедленно, но отец Мукада не может уйти.  
Обреченно он поднимает упавший стул, разворачивает и в третий раз опускается на него — только на этот раз спиной к сидящей на кровати Серсее.  
— Вам неприятно на меня смотреть, отец Рэй? Я больше не красива, как раньше?  
— Нет, — мотает головой Рэй. — Нет. Просто таковы правила исповеди. В камере нет перегородки.  
Даже обритая наголо, Серсея остается магнетически привлекательной. Она из тех женщин, которых не портит ни время, ни страдание. Чьего странных чар не может перечеркнуть даже безумие.  
— Мой брат Джейме говорил, что я самая красивая женщина на земле, а он не станет врать. Он обязательно вытащит меня отсюда, как только вернется. Мне нужно только немного подождать. И я еще верну себе корону.  
Джеймс Ланнистер пропал больше месяца назад, и поиски его успехом не увенчались: ни тела, ни следов. Версии ходили разные, и вряд ли Серсее не было о них известно. Рэй качает головой.  
— Исповедь, — напоминает он.  
— Я согрешила, отче, — наклонившись вперед, жарко выдыхает Серсея ему в затылок. Рэя передергивает, но он не отодвигается. — Я ложилась в постель со многими мужчинами.  
— Ты раскаиваешься в этом?  
— Я... была слишком одинока, — Рэй слышит, как ее пальцы отстукивают ритм по раме стула. — Мне было холодно... И страшно.  
— Значит, нет. Тогда не стоит об этом говорить на исповеди.  
— А о чем же? — спросила она. — Я должна раскаиваться в убийстве сына? Но это был несчастный случай, я не виновата. Меня собираются казнить невинно.  
— Если так, то и об этом не нужно, — перебивает Рэй. — Только искренняя исповедь может помочь.  
Какое-то время Серсея молчит, обдумывая его слова.  
— Мне станет легче, если я признаюсь? Признание меня спасет?  
Рэй не знает, что ответить.  
— Спасает не признание, а Бог. Все в Его власти.  
— Посмотрите на меня, — просит она. — Пожалуйста.  
Он неохотно встает и поворачивается, оставив стул в прежнем положении, так чтобы их разделяла спинка — хоть какой-то барьер. Он собирается с духом и поднимает глаза. Они все равно сидят слишком близко — так, что Рэй видит сетку мелких морщин на лице Серсеи Ланнистер — в уголках ее воспаленных блестящих глаз, у сжатых горечью губ, на переносице. Как ни странно, они не старят ее, только делают лицо мучительно живым, вызывающим острое сочувствие. Щеки ее горят, шея покрыта красными пятнами, а пальцы дрожат.  
— Я должна признаться в страшном, святой отец.  
Она делает ему жест наклониться — и Рэй безвольно нагибается к ней. Ее дыхание обжигает его кожу, губы почти касаются уха, когда она говорит еле слышно:  
— Я зачала от сатаны.


End file.
